


Cigarette Smoke and Makeup Powder

by ThatGirlWhoLovesYaoi



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: 50s au, 50s gangs, Crossdressing, Inspired by The Outsiders, Kinda, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4095355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGirlWhoLovesYaoi/pseuds/ThatGirlWhoLovesYaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan is a sixteen year old boy who has a secret only his friends know of. He enjoys crossdressing, other boys, and putting on makeup. While out with his girl-friends, he meets Cain, and they take a shine to each other. While Ethan quickly grows closer to the other, he can't help but feel he's leading him on.</p><p>Sacha[Cain] is eighteen years old, in a gang, has step-father issues, and feels conflicted about his attraction to males. When he meets Bella, and gets closer to her,  he still cannot get over his attraction to other boys and soon thinks he might have to break it off. </p><p>What doesn't help their situation, is the rumors soon to be spread and truths to be discovered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like this! It was kinda inspired when a friend and I were chatting about S.E.Hinton's book The Outsiders, and then we went to Starfighter, and boom. A kind of cross-over! ;D Enjoy fellow Starfighters!

Swarms of teenagers exited Kesler High, the preppy kids making plans for the Friday night, while the poorer, greaser kids fooled around and lit up a fag. Ethan was among the preps and was walking home with his four bestfriends, all of which were female. No one ever said anything about his companions being all girls, his mother was just happy he had people to talk with. He wasn't a loner or antisocial or anything, just a bit shy. Always was, and that didn't change even at sixteen.

"So Ethan, are you going to see the movie with us? Bella can come with us, if you understand what I'm getting at." His friend Mary suggested. All the other girls agreed and begged Ethan to go, making puppy eyes at him.

"Sure, sure, I'll go. But I'll have to change somewhere, my parents will be home tonight." He responded with little chuckle. He decided a break from all the essays they were being assigned would be good for him, and besides, he'd been wanting to see the movie ever since he heard about it. Now would be a great time to see it. Mary hugged him quickly then did a little dance.

Susan, Veronica, Annabelle, and he giggled, and Susan questioned their friend with a smile. "Why so happy, Mary? It couldn't be from the movie."

"Oh, I'm just trying out for cheerleading on Monday, and I can't wait! I'll get to cheer Scott on during his games!" Scott, Ethan didn't have much care for the guy, he was always making rude jokes about others, especially the trans people. He thought it was ridiculous how so many people hated others for being the way they were.

"I think you'll make the team, you're so pretty and you can do gymnastics!" Veronica spoke up. "I would kill to have looks like yours." Sometimes Veronica could be a bit harsh on herself, Ethan thought she was quite the charming girl, other guys as well.

"You look fine, Veronica." Ethan reassured with a slight roll of the eyes. The young lady caught that action and promptly smacked him in the arm, a pout on her lips. He laughed and feigned hurt, bringing an arm up to hold the assaulted limb. He laughed again when he was once more hit.

"We'll see you later at five right?" Annabelle asked as Ethan noticed he was home. He agreed and walked to his door, giving them a wave goodbye. When Ethan entered his house, he was greeted by his mother. He gave her a smile, and complimented her on her new white, red spotted dress.

"Your dress looks amazing, mum." She gushed and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"That's my boy, such a gentleman. How were the girls?" He smiled and dropped his book bag on to a chair at the dinner table. He grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl placed at the center of the table, and took a bite.

"They're fine, we're going to see a movie tonight." She smiled and told him to have fun later as she was going to finish the laundry and sew. He thanked her, giving her a hug before running up to his room. He burst in and shut the door behind him, locking it. He then ran over to his closet and moved some of his school clothes out of the way to reveal pretty dresses. He hummed as he tried to think about what to wear.

He'd been dressing like a girl now for about a year or two, only his bestfriends know, and he'd like to keep it that way until he felt it was time to tell his parents. The idea scared him, but he wasn't going to tell them anytime soon. He pulled out a white dress patterned with yellow butterflies, and a yellow waist belt. The dress hadn't any sleeves, zipped up in the back, and had two strips of the fabric to tie around the neck, helping to keep the dress up. He laid the dress out on his bed and went back into his closet to retrieve two white heels with ankle wraps. He smiled and decided this was probably his favorite outfit.

He got on his knees and looked under his bed to find the box he hid there. He pulled the lid off and pulled out the hair extensions, a bra stuffed with gel globes, and hair bands. He put the false hair and bra on his bed, and picked out his yellow hairband decorated with a bow.

He smiled, feeling proud of himself for picking out such a nice outfit, then looked to his wall clock to see it was only four. He decided to pass the time by sitting at his desk and finishing a book he enjoyed, it was a romance novel, and he really enjoyed the protagonist. A tall, handsome man with manners and strength and intelligence that could wisk away any girl he wanted. As Ethan was really getting into the book, he wondered if he could ever get a man like the main protagonist in his story.

_______________________________________________________________________

Sacha lounged around on a sofa, taking in drags of his cigarette then smoothly breathing out the smoke. Five others in his gang were doing the same while talking or watching the television. They were all in their hang out, an abandoned warehouse near a river at the bad end of town. As they were relaxing, Artemis, one of their members and friends, came in.

"Hey, I'm gonna sneak in to the movies tonight, any of you wanna join in?" Sacha took one last drag before throwing the cig to the floor and crushing it out with his boot. He pulled himself up from his comfortable position and stretched a little.

"Why the fuck not?" He responded, grabbing his wallet and keys from the scratched up coffee table in front of the sofa. He felt a bit bored and thought screwing around at the drive-in might entertain him. He could have gone home but he knew his stepfather would be awake when he showed up, the guy pissed him off. A few other guys got up as well, and followed as he walked out the door to their rides.

"Hey Cain, maybe ya can pick up a dame or two while yer there." Marcus, another friend of his, shouted, making others laugh. Cain flipped him off, but laughed anyway.

"Eat shit, Mark." The other laughed and packed into their rides, Cain straddling his motorcycle and shoving his helmet on. He started up his ride, loving the purr of his one and only vehicle, and drove off, the others following close behind.

As he drove, he thought over Mark's suggestion, he never really got himself a girlfriend. It's not that he thought they were annoying or anything, some of the greaser chicks were fucking awesome. It was just that he didn't find any attractive really, and it made him worried. The other guys all liked girls, not him. And thinking himself a fag made him even more worried, he knew what happened to guys like that. They could get the shit beaten out of them or even killed and everyone would just turn a blind eye. Hell, his friends would turn on him, that was one of the few things he feared. Being alone, though he'd never admit it.

He stopped about a quarter of a mile away from the drive-in entrance, and turned his ride off. As the others parked and exited their cars, Sacha walked his motorcycle to the fence surrounding the drive-in. He rested his vehicle against the wire and motioned for the other guys to hurry up. One of the first to reach the fence was Calvin, he pulled a pair of wire cutters and cut the fence until there was a hole big enough for them to climb through. One by one, they all climbed through and walked, laughing, to the seats set up in front of the parking area. Deimos and Carlile sat down and saved seats while Cain, Artemis, Mark, Calvin, and Joseph all went to the concession stand to buy drinks and popcorn.

"You hear 'bout those preps on Rickman street? Hear they're having a big rumble in the dump, feel like kicking some preppy ass tomorrow?" Marcus snorted out. He then looked over from the line to see a group of girls chatting and giggling. He smirked and nudged Sacha's side, noticing one of the pretty blonde ones checking his friend out. Sacha looked over to the girls and saw the one Mark was gesturing to. "How 'bout it, Cain? That one seems to have an eye on you."

Calvin looked over from behind them, and made a snarky sounding hum. "Wouldn't mind picking up one of those! If you don't want the blondie, I'll take her for a spin."

Cain snorted and elbowed the other in the gut. Joseph then stepped in, along with Artemis and raised his eyebrows. "You know, I think you could use a good girl like that, Sach'. I don't think you've had a girlfriend...like ever. Go over there and talk to her!"

Cain got a shove towards the group of dames, and instantly regretted his decision in coming here. He then thought maybe if he tried to have a girlfriend, he'll feel more attracted to them. He'd give it a shot. He pulled a pack of cigarettes from his back pocket and took one in his mouth, lighting it up. He then proceeded towards the blonde who hid her face. As he got closer, he could see the girl was actually really nice looking. Pretty white and yellow dress that clung to her thin frame, long, soft looking blonde hair with a yellow hair band, and nice pearly, smooth legs. Cain decided to give the girl a go, maybe he'll get over...whatever was wrong with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this chapter! 
> 
> I appreciate comments! [Preferably positive ones!]

Ethan looked up from his book to check his clock, and put his book down when he saw it was fifteen minutes 'til five. He stood from his seat and stretched before grabbing a large pink bag from the floor and placing it on his bed. It took him a little bit to neatly fold and place the dress and other accessories into the bag, so when he was finished it was already four fifty-five. He rushed downstairs with the bag in hand, to see his mother at the door waving to the young ladies clad in their prettiest dresses. His mother turned around with a smile, then looked to the bag he carried.

"Oh, is that one of the girls'?" She questioned giddily. Ethan already had a cover up story for the bag, Veronica had visited with it a week earlier with it. It was a gift for him but she knew she had to take it back whenever they went out and Ethan wanted to change. It was a devised plan in case his parents ever questioned him.

"Yes mother, Veronica left it in my room last week. I'll be home by ten, as you ordered." He gave a bright grin and leaned up to kiss his mother's cheek. He then ran out the door to meet with the four lovely ladies he called his bestfriends. His mother smiled and right before she was about to call something out to him, he looked back and interrupted her. "And no later, I know!"

She laughed as she shut the door with one last goodbye. Ethan turned back to the girls and waved as he got closer. They all smiled and waved back, and then hugged him when he was in front of them.

"So," Susan spoke up, swinging her purse happily as they walked, cheer obvious in her tone of voice. "There's a diner down the street from the movies. You could change in the bathroom, right?" The boy nodded and handed Veronica the bag. She took it and opened it up to see what outfit he decided to wear.

"Oh, it's the yellow one you had Anna buy! Anna, look!" Annabelle and the others peeked in the bag and gave a happy cheer. 

"Oh, Bella! The yellow dresses really suit you, I'm glad you chose it! Thinking of wooing some boys, huh?" Annabelle gave a teasing kissy face, which she received a light smack to the arm for. Ethan pouted with false irritation and denied the accusation, but the ladies could see the bright flush of his cheeks. He couldn't deny the fact he wished he could try to get a boyfriend, but with the way society acts to those you like the same sex terrifed him. Someone could be murdered and it'd be okay if it were only a transexual or homosexual, no one would care. He shivered a little at the thought.

"Okay, I'll come with you. Susan, your purse, and you'll all wait out here?" Veronica voiced, looking at the other three. They agreed, Susan gave her her purse and sat down at one of the outdoor tables with the others. 

The two hastily trekked inside to the diner bathroom, and thankfully it was empty. Ethan occupied a stall, farthest away from the door, and reached up to take the bag Veronica passed over the door. The boy stripped down and passed his clothes back to Veronica to hold as he changed, then he pulled out the outfit and neatly dressed himself. He was handed back his clothes to stuff inside the now empty pink bag, and next he went to the mirrors.

"Okay," Veronica pipped up, setting Susan's purse on one of the sinks and opening it. "I think some cover up and some light pink lipstick will make you look perfect!" She then proceeded to take out make up from the purse and hand it to Ethan to apply. He always liked putting on the make up just as much as he liked the dresses and shoes, it made him feel more pretty. As he was putting on the finishing touches, the bathroom door opened and two girls entered. He felt nervous, like they would just instantly sense he wasn't a real girl. He looked himself over in the mirror when he finished, and decided he looked too much like a girl with all his nicely done make up. No one would be able to even tell he was male, he liked that. 

He packed the make up back into the purse, and followed Veronica out to the other girls. 

...

"Wow, this place looks packed." Bella said as she neared the concession stand, seeing all the cars lined up and the people. Ethan always went by his female name, Bella, whenever he went out dressed in his female clothes, he thought the name kind of suited him. 

Mary, Annabelle, Veronica, and Susan all followed in toe, looking around at the large crowd. Mary took out some more money and asked them if they wanted anything. They all decided on a large bag of popcorn to share, and then Mary got in line. While Mary was getting the popcorn the other four chatted and giggled.

"Don't spill the popcorn this time, Susan!" Bella joked with a laugh. "Remember last time when you tripped and landed on that guy, spilling the popcorn everywhere?!"

Susan laughed too, and replied, "Yeah! That was so embarrassing!"

"But didn't that guy ask you out afterwards?" Susan blushed brightly and giggled, nodding her head. "Your face is so red!"

They laughed and Susan tried to hush them while laughing herself. When they calmed a little, Annabelle looked over to a group of greasy boys who had just walked over to the other side of the stand. She grinned, noticing a majority of them were quite handsome, and tapped Bella on the shoulder.

"Bella," She sang in a teasing manner. When Bella looked at her, she pointed to the one with a blue streak in his hair. "I think I found you a boyfriend!"

Bella turned her attention to the tall male across from her, and felt herself go a little red in the cheeks when she too took notice of the particular good looks he had. She looked him over and stared at him for a bit, until he looked her way and she averted her eyes. She gave her friends a look when she heard them giggling, she felt a little embarrassed to be caught staring like that. They continued to giggle so she turned around and tried to hush them, her face burning up.

Mary came back with the popcorn and questioned why they were giggling. Susan filled her in and even Mary began to giggle. Bella rolled her eyes, what a bunch of laughing hyenas. 

"Uh oh, Bella," Mary warned with a smile. "Looks like prince charming is headed your way!"

Bella looked back to the man to see him sauntering her way, a cigarette in his mouth. She squeaked and felt butterflies swarming in her gut. She she breathed in and out to try to calm her beating heart, nervousness making her a bit light headed.

"H-hello." She greeted the male, her face flushing as she found her feet highly intersting. He gave a sly smirk, taking the cigarette from his mouth and blowing the smoke away from the girl's face. He leaned close, his face inches from her own, his smirk never faultering.

"Hi. So, tell me somethin', why would a pretty little princess like you be lookin' at a grease like me?" Bella felt like her face was drenched in gasoline and lit with a match, her cheeks must have been glowing. The man laughed and took another drag from the cigarette. "Name's Sacha, but I prefer Cain."

The blonde smiled, thinking Sacha was a really nice name. "My name is Bella, I don't really have any nicknames." At that moment she felt a sudden spike of audacity. She held her head a bit higher and gave a smirk of her own. "Can you think of any for me?"

"I think I can come up with a few," He threw the cigarette bud the the ground, crushing it with his boot, then put on a teasing grin. "Princess."

She giggled and rocked her body side to side out of nervousness. The man took her breath away, and since she didn't know what to say next she blurted out something quickly. "Oh Sugarcane, I'm far from being a princess!" Well, that was the truth. She was a bit startled when Cain laughed loudly, deeply, making her cheeks dust pinker. He calmed and looked down at her with a humored snort.

"Yer far from a princess and I'm far from being sugarcane, but I like the nickname. It's sweet, just like you." He gave that smirk again and Bella thought she'd near melted.


End file.
